VGCW/2013-05-08
__TOC__ '"Nope, No Glitches Here" Match' Matchup Winner Results You'd think these two would want to have a normal match some time. While the beginning seems to be okay, the old enemies ramp it up in weird displays of THQuality, with random staring and whiffing every so often. Falcon dominated Proto Man early in the match with a barrage of punches and kicks, but soon Proto Man began to gain the advantage. Proto Man countered Falcon's offense, even reversing Falcon's attempt to put him through Table-san. Proto Man put Falcon through Table-san instead, and even delivered the ultimate humiliation to Falcon by stealing his new Falcon Punch finisher before Falcon himself could use it during the match. Proto Man also Falcon managed to pull off a comeback towards the end of the match, but poor positioning triggered a new, unexpected type of glitch, causing Falcon to miss wildly and interrupt the sequence. Proto Man quickly took advantage of the flabbergasted Falcon, kicking out of Falcon's pin attempt before executing two finishers in a row to finish off the racer. Falcon once again failed to get payback over the robot master, suffering his third loss in their incredibly one-sided feud. Other Plot The Drac Pack is huddled up in Dracula's office. Dan thinks he's going to get some verbal abuse for his loss to Kefka last show, but Drac says he didn't expect his strongest minion to lose (which Vegeta had some thoughts about). Drac says that Vamphound is expanding and becoming a bother, so he'd like Kefka to investigate. Vegeta speaks against it, saying that he'll do the task and issue a challenge, taking down whoever turns up. '"Dedicate your SOUL" Last Man Standing Match' Matchup Winner Results Maybe one of the best Last Man Standing matches in VGCW history, this bout features a man who devotes his soul and a ninja with a soul that does not peacefully rest. The kombatant and combatant are matched very well for the most part, with offensive control shifting many times. Scorpion gets the first huge blow, spearing Segata through the barrier, yelling at him to "GET OVER THERE!" But the spirit of the Sega Saturn does not die so easily, as Segata launches an assault. Scorpion looks to be down and out for the count as the ref reaches 9...but the yellow ninja gets back up! Segata launches more knees upon Scorpion, and once again the ref counts as Segata admires his work. When he reaches 9 a second time...Scorpion is up again! With just a dropkick, Scorpion turns the match around as Segata stays down for the ten count! Other Plot GameCenter FU is talking about their match tonight. Angry Video Game Nerd notes that a win over The Elite Two gives them a Co-Op Championship match against Gerudo Skies, with a chance to become the first two-time holders of the belts. Arino understands it'll be a challenge, but he believes they can pass it. 'Co-Op Championship #1 Contenders Match' Matchup Winners Results A hellaciously long fight. AVGN and Ezio start it off, but Ezio tags out quickly to get an early double team move in. AVGN spends nearly 7 minutes trying to handle things on his own before getting Arino into the match. The fight constantly moves in and out of the ring, but now Arino has to contend with the many switches of the Elite Two on his own for a while. Raph and Ezio finally start to get a clear advantage, and just when it seems they have Arino pinned for three, the referee is too busy paying attention to counting out the non-legal man to count the pin! GCFU takes full advantage of this slip-up, getting AVGN finally back into the match, nailing Raphael with the stunner and...a two-count? Not even off a rollup? Crazy. Everyone winds up outside, and there's plenty of stair-tripping to be done. Ezio performs a flipping powerbomb on the Nerd and has a pin, but when the count gets to 2 and it looks like Arino isn't going to make it in time, AVGN flips it back over! He waits for the ref to count the pin as Arino and Raphael fight...but the ref just gets stuck there! After about ten seconds of holding the pin, WCW referee Nick Patrickthe referee finally starts the count, 1...2...3! Despite all the THQuality, GameCenter FU emerges with a title shot! Other Plot Vamphound is discussing the situation backstage. Mr. Satan asks about any plans for how to beat Dracula. Solid Snake preaches patience and mentions the need for one more ally, then they can strike. He says one person should fight Dracula while the other three handle the cronies. Snake bestows the honor of saving the earth a second time to Satan, who humbly offers the chance to glory to someone else. He says anyone could handle Dracula, why bother taking a bulldozer to a sand castle? Geno says they'll figure it out later. 'Casual Championship Match' Matchup Winner Results The highly-anticipated Casual title match takes place as the streaking Red and heating-up Barret get it on for the strap. Red takes it to the bigger man early on, but Barret finally grasps the pace. Red refuses to let the challenger have it for long, however, DDTing Barret through Table-san! This lets Barret hit his limit break, and suddenly he's firing on all cylinders, launching a Catastrophe on the champion! The two trade cuts, drawing blood from their heads. Barret tries to get Red back down and get the pinfall, but his efforts continue to result in kickouts. As Red nails another DDT, the last of Barret's strength is depleted. Once again, Red has retained the Casual title! Other Plot Mike Haggar is backstage with Adam Jensen, mocking the tournament finalist by asking for a match from the near-GM. Jensen doesn't take kindly to it, but Haggar says he's just joking around. He says Adam or Gabe Newell should still try to work on stopping Dracula. Adam brushes off their ties, saying he's not an ally of Gaben, but he promises Drac's time will run out. 'VGCW Championship Match' Matchup Winner Results Wily brings his high-flying style against Vegeta in his second chance at the top title in the company. The champ tries to keep the challenger in check with a lot of punches, but Wily is always able to strike back with his speed. Vegeta stripped Table-san of her pride, but Wily goes a step further, sneaking up and flipping the champion through! More blows are traded on the outside before Vegeta forces the fight back into the ring. Wily goes ham, flying all over the ring to get his opponent down several times. But Vegeta finally has enough, using the ATATATATATATA to finish Wily off and keep the title. Other Plot Vegeta gets on the mic, saying there's more important things to take care of. He calls out Vamphound for staying backstage, threatening to attack the crowd unless one of them comes out! Unfamiliar music immediately hits, and out comes Nappa, his facial hair aglow with power! Vegeta demands to know what's going on, and Nappa explains that he trained to the point where he could transform. Still, he doesn't want to fight his old friend, he just wants to bring his true self out from the heart! Vegeta resists, saying he's working for Dracula. Left with no choice, Nappa decides to beat some sense into Vegeta! '"Beat Some Sense Into You" Last Man Standing Match' Matchup Winner Results Nappa tries to wear down Vegeta early, locking in the Torture Rack twice, but this Vegeta isn't one to give up so easily. Nappa moves on to desperate measures, propping Vegeta onto Table-san and launching himself from the turnbuckle to put Vegeta through! But the smashing blow is nothing to Vegeta, who continues to stay energized. After an ATATATATATA, it's all over as Vegeta continues to stand tall! Other Plot Vegeta stands over a pleading Nappa as a voice commands Vegeta to kill his old friend. But Vegeta refuses to do so, yelling back at the voice in protest, wanting it to get out of his head. Then a voice commends Vegeta, telling him to get out of the ring as he'll take over. Out comes none other than Dracula, willing to take matters into his own hands at last. Drac passes an exiting Vegeta and enters the ring, starting to go to work on Nappa. But then a change of heart triggers...Vegeta charges the ring and attacks Dracula, marking the return of the Badman! Dracula wants answers, and Vegeta says he's had enough of obeying Drac and he won't allow VGCW to suffer anymore! He won't let VGCW die, it's where he can fight the strongest beings out there! His mind and body was invaded, but Vegeta insists there's one thing a Saiyan keeps...HIS JOB! '"There's One Thing a Saiyan Always Keeps. HIS JOB!" Match' Matchup Winner Results Vegeta fights on against the one who's controlled him, pouring the strength he can muster after his two previous fights. But to the depression of all, Dracula proves too fresh and too powerful, and soon enough, he has Vegeta KOed... Other Plot Dracula asks Vegeta if he's happy now that he got the challenge he wanted. The cost of that challenge...a swift death. Vegeta weakly laughs, Dracula finds it amusing. Vegeta says if he's going to die...he's taking Dracula with him! As he finishes those words, an explosion rocks the ring! Dracula isn't moving in the ring as Dan Hibiki tries to wake up his boss...but the Saiyan...the Badman...Vegeta...is nowhere to be found. Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:Singles Category:Last Man Standing Category:Great Tournament Category:Casual Championship Category:VGCW Championship